Bella has this heavy crush on Jasper
by laiceyb
Summary: High school is no fun anymore since Jasper now knows... miss Swan has a crush on him. She feels ashamed about him knowing. but will Jasper listen to his family/coven or will he think for himself for once in all these decades. ooc. noncanon.


**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**BELLAS CRUSH ON JASPER**

Bella had this heavy crush on Jasper, but she doesn't realize how much more it is until later. Almost everyone at school knew about it, but said nothing at all. But they also knew something that Bella don't know about.

It was spread around like a rumor that Bella had a crush on Jasper. But it ended up with Jasper knowing about her crush too. But he didn't care, because he had a crush on Bella too. Jasper himself knew it was something more than a crush, but they are among humans living as such. Then that spread around like rumors.

The next day Jasper asked Bella out. She said

"Yes, and Jasper, I will always love you."

Then they started to kiss they open mouthed kissed and stuff too. Jasper took Bella to his house; they went upstairs to his room.

Edward could hear plenty of noise from the room and moaning and everything, he even heard movements. He decided to go and check it out. He walked up the stairs to Jasper's room and opened the door.

He has caught them having sex.

**SUNDAY**

Jasper went to Bella's house he knocked on the door and Bella's dad answered so Jasper asked him if Bella was home because he needs to talk to her. Bella's dad said

"Yes, she is in her room."

Jasper said "OK and thanks."

He walked up the stairs to Bella's room then knocked on her door. Bella called out to enter so he did and walked in. He sat on her bed and said

"Babe; I'm going to be out of town for about ten days. She asked why and he told her it is for hunting."

Bella said "I'm coming too."

Jasper told her "No, you are not coming because you could get killed. Plus, it is a family thing."

Bella said "OK then, but can you please turn me in to a vampire when you get back. Please Jasper."

Jasper said "Yes, but you will have to do something what I tell you to do, alright?"

**TEN DAYS HAVE PASSED**

Jasper still wasn't back from hunting yet and Bella was getting worried. She started to go to sleep and next minute she heard a knock on her door. She answered the door and it is Jasper. She jumped up and hugged him and he asked her

"Are you ready?"

She answered "Yes."

Jasper said "Fine, but before I turn you these are things you have to do. Once you are turned in to a vampire, 1- You must move in with me. You must marry me is number 2. 3- You have to allow me to get you pregnant, if it is possible. 4- You must listen to me. 5- You have to do as I say. Finally is number 6- You must learn how to fight, defend and kill.

If you do not do those things what I have told you to do, then I will not turn you in to a vampire."

Bella said "Alright, I will do as you say."

Jasper responded "OK then, let us go to your room."

All you could hear for some time was screaming. Then it went quiet. After a time Charlie, Bella's dad, got home and realized how quiet it was. He walked up to Bella's room and checked in on her. He found that Jasper was there curled up with Bella as she slept he pretended to be asleep. Charlie was very happy for them having each other.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jasper and Bella woke and went out of the room for her breakfast.

They found Charlie. Dead. Jasper went to search for who killed Bella's dad. Once he discovered who done it he ran back to Bella

"We have to go to my house; the others are waiting for us. They rang me and told me Victoria is the one who killed your dad."

Bella said "OK."

Then Jasper asked

"Are you ready gorgeous?"

She responded with a smirk and a wink

"I was born ready sweet cheeks."

Bella didn't like the idea of victoria killing her dad. She hated the mean red headed vampire so much. Jasper is going to help her and not make her hide. She will get revenge for her dad being killed. Jasper got Bella in to the car and they drove to the Cullen house.

Once in the house everyone came in to the main room and sat in the dining area at the table. This is where they have family meetings, but Bella has an uneasy feeling about this.

Jasper looked to his mate, knowing all the months they wasted just being friends, well, best friends really. Jasper sat at the table with Bella on his lap. She was wriggling around for a few seconds to get comfortable. He growled at her to stop so she did. But he felt her discomfort so he sat her back so she was flat against him. She laid her head back against his chest and let out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and she held his hands tightly.

Once everyone was seated Carlisle Cullen spoke first

"We are here to vote on whether we change Bella now or after the Victoria threat is taken care of."

**Bella's POV**

"WHAT!"

"Bella, we need to take a vote on this, you really need to leave this to us. We know what we are doing."

"Excuse me? So now you are saying I am stupid, brainless. You know what, if Jasper wants me, he will do it for me, not for you or them"

I motioned to them all, this seem to anger Edward and Carlisle. But Carlisle calmed and spoke

"We are not saying you are brainless or anything else like that. We simply know more about what to do than you do. After all, Jasper has many years of experience fighting."

"Exactly, Jasper has, not you and the other grass munchers. And if he has any respect for me at all he will think first before he says a damn thing. Otherwise our deal goes out the window and I fly to Italy"

I jumped off of Jasper and ran out the back door and around to the corner of the house and sat on the wraparound bench and leaned back against this old tree. I was only sitting there for a couple of minutes when I felt his arms around me. Jasper.

"My Bella, please don't leave me, please sugar. We can go away after the fight with Victoria."

I cut him off then "So you want me to stay human until after the fucking fight?"

I didn't wait for an answer "Just take me home to my house please Jasper. I need to be alone for a while"

"I can't do that Bella; she could be anywhere watching and waiting"

"So now I am being held against my will, is that it?"

"Oh grow up Bella, you are staying and that is that"

I looked around to Rosalie and sneered as I told her "Fine, and once it is over I am pressing charges. It is about time you learnt what living amongst humans really means"

"Why you little bitch"

Jasper cut her off with a growl and suddenly Emmett is pushing her behind him. Jasper placed me behind him and I didn't need this shit.

"Jasper you made a deal with me, you are breaking that deal. So therefore you are breaking my trust in you. We no longer will be together, if I mean so little that you can break a promise to me to satisfy your adoptive coven, then I am not staying with you."

I got up and ran around to the front of the house where the driveway is. I then shot off down the driveway and was about a third of the way down when I was stopped by a cold brick wall. I stumbled back a little, but then straightened up and looked up.

Esme was standing there, she looked worried about something. I stood and waited, nothing happened, so I began to go around her. She blocked it on me once again. What the fuck man?

"What is your fucking problem Esme?"

"You and this going home tantrum. You aren't going home, you are staying here"

"NO"

She said nothing else but she picked me up and we were in the house in seconds. I was calling her every name I could lay my tongue to. She locked me in Jasper's room.

I saw my bag on the bed. I got my phone out and rang Sam. I know they will hear the call, but I do not care.

"Sam speaking"

"Hey Sam, Bella here. I am stuck at the Cullen house, I need you and the guys to come over and I need to speak to you. They have me locked up in one of the bedrooms. Jasper isn't going to abide by the agreement about my change. The one you and the elders agreed to, remember?"

"Yes Bella, we will be a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Sam"

As I ended the call the door burst open and a very angry Jasper and Cullen coven were standing there.

"What have you done, Bella?"

"I called a tribe of friends of the Swan family"

"Why" wow, Jasper looked pained "I am only trying to protect you"

"You are holding me against my will; it is called abduction or unlawful imprisonment. You better get down there, they are coming now"

They shut the door and I heard the key lock it. I sat and played a game on my phone and waited. I know they won't get the pack to agree to this, so they will have to agree to let me go stay at the reservation. That is, if they all think my house isn't safe enough.

"BELLA"

"I AM LOCKED IN SAMMY"

"UNLOCK THE DOOR SO MY SISTER CAN COME OUT HERE OR WE WILL CONSIDER THIS A BREACH OF THE TREATY."

"Sam, be reasonable. This is for her safety only that we do this."

"You lie" Sammy is pissed now.

They should not have gotten Jasper to break the deal between me and him. Sam still had more to say too.

"You were supposed to change her as long as she followed your rules seeing as she is your mate. But now because others from your adoptive coven say different, you don't stand up to your side of the deal. No man, dead or living, would ever do that to their own mate. They would never choose others over her"

"I didn't want to, I really didn't. But Carlisle is the patriarch of this coven. He always listens to the mind reader and the seer. I live here, so I have to follow any ruling he makes"

"Then she isn't your mate. Is she? That young woman up there is our sister. You will do well not to fuck with what you know nothing about. I do not appreciate vampires locking my family up like a common prisoner."

He took a calming breath by sounds of it, and then I heard him continue

"She is at this very moment going to be at the border where the treaty line is. This gives you time to think about where your loyalties lie. Are they with this grass munching freaks or with your mate?"

Suddenly Embry is tugging me out the window. We got down and he phased so I had a wolf ride. It took only a couple of minutes and we are here, at the treaty line. They have a four person tent set up and guards running duty.

I saw Emily running to me. I couldn't help it, her arms wrapped around me and I cried, like a baby with no tit, I sobbed like a sook. She shushed and cooed and said all the right things. And I believe we were there for some time. Then we heard the foot falls, the wolves scented the air and they eased off a little. Sam motioned to go to the res side of the line, so we did. The first one through is Jasper, he looks in bad shape. What the fuck happened, is he injured

"Sammy is Jasper injured, what is wrong with him?"

He stepped up to the treaty line, as did Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper looked at me and must have seen the pain of being away from him is causing me. He was feeling it too, it would seem. Sam came to me then

"He had a fight with Edward, then Carlisle gave him the option and he has his truck packed and ready. He chooses you and only begs for the pack to allow two or three of us to go along in a second vehicle. Until they reach their destination in Texas. He will pay them by the hour as security. Paul and I will be doing it. So now I am allowing him to step two steps across for you to step in to his arms, if you want to accept your mate's apology and stand by the agreement made"

I didn't have to think about it, but I sure hope it isn't a trick. But what is

"Sam, why are the Cullen coven here then?"

"They just validated what your mate said, they will head back to say goodbye to Jasper, Embry is running with you and Jasper to make sure the rest of the coven do not attack you or your mate. Remember, you are an honorary member of the pack. So if someone fucks with your imprint, they fuck with you. That will end badly for them."

The Cullen mob gasped and I saw the shock on all their faces. I chuckled to myself, knowing that they can't touch me. If they touch me it could end badly for them. You see Sammy is an ex-marine. He has trained the pack and always keeps the lessons up. I love how things can get sorted out by simply taking the power from the wrong party and making the right decision.

"Bella, you ready now? They have said goodbye and sorry."

I looked at him as Embry came to us "I'll wait until you two have driven off then I will leave. Catch you around when you aren't so blood thirsty sister, bye Jasper"

"Goodbye Embry and thank Sam for helping me see sense."

We were buckled up and heading down the driveway in no time. I looked over at Jasper and he was sad, I have made him choose and now he is unhappy about leaving his adopted family. The thought of Jasper feeling so sad because of me worried me for some time. It must have been an hour before Jasper finally pulled over and parked in the woods.

"I need to feed"

He was gone before I could say anything in response to that. I sat for about an hour and he hadn't returned, so I got out and walked over to this big beautiful tree.

Here I am, eighteen, innocent no longer and dating, or mated to, a vampire. A vampire, who no longer wants to change me due to his adoptive family's demands; I swear sometimes they just want to keep him to themselves.

"Well, now look who we got here. Little Bella Swan. I smell vampire, little Swan, you're not alone."

It wasn't a question, more a statement but I answered her anyway

"Hello Victoria, I am not alone, although I feel like I am. My real mate has gone hunting and will be back shortly. Do you wish to sit and wait for him; I can introduce you to him then. Although to tell the truth, I am not sure if I should stay with him, because of his family, the Cullen coven. He wants them more so than me it feels like.

I have never forced him in anything, but when he gave his word upon a deal we made… He should not have backed out of it because they told him to. He was a major in the civil and vampire wars. FUCK IT! Did you know Edward isn't my mate but he ordered Carlisle to have your James destroyed. You see, I am his blood singer, so when James showed an interest, that wasn't going down too well for the golden child of the Cullen coven."

It was then that a sudden rush of cool breeze rushed pass her and she soon focused on what was happening. Jasper had Victoria pinned to a tree, he looked pissed off. Bella called out to Victoria

"Am I still the one you want, or should you not go after who is truly to blame, if anyone. After all, it is your James who decided to hunt me and drain me. He blackmailed me emotionally to get to me on my own and he broke bones and fractured others, bruises, big jagged rips in my flesh from broken mirrors."

I couldn't say anymore due to my sobs. I heard her swearing me to hell; she soon went silent as I heard the unmistakable sound of vamp flesh and bone being ripped apart.

I felt the warmth from the fire and smelt the acrid sweet smell of the smoke. It is a sure fire way to say that it is a vampires pyre. I am glad Victoria is dead too, she deserved it.

Cold arms wrapped around me and I cried as they picked me up. I settled down soon enough and cleaned my face up with my tissues. I shuffled off of his lap and stood up. He got up and walked over to me

"Bella, I am sorry she was around. I didn't know she was here when I ran to hunt or I would not have gone."

"Why didn't you let her have me, you obviously don't. You couldn't wait to break your word. Then after an hour of driving you couldn't wait to get away from me. Your eyes were still that horrid fucking yellow. They will always be, but I accepted that as I have accepted you. Completely. But everything you have done, how you have behaved is a sign to me that you do not want me to change for you. You do not think we are mates, do you?"

He paced back and forth and was mumbling to himself. It took a few minutes for him to gain control of his thoughts. He turned around and looked her directly in the eyes

"I do love you, you are my mate. I do want you forever, but I didn't think I would ever have to choose between you and the coven. I really didn't think that having you in my room was keeping you against your will. It sounded good the way Rosalie worded it. Imprisoning you against your will is an illegal act. Sam checked on it and you could have us over it. Even they can, because they have adopted you as part of their people.

I love you Bella. I have no idea how this got so out of control, but I am so fucking sorry it did. That is the reason I went hunting, see. I needed time to think and sort it out."

He fell silent again so I spoke "Jasper, you are a strong man. You are everything they could only ever dream to be. But you allowed them to stomp all over you. I do not like that Jasper at all. My Jasper is in there somewhere. Please find my Jasper and put the other one in the bin."

He picked me up and kissed me as deep as he could and ran to and put me in the car.

"I will pull him out for you sugar. You will have everything I could ever dream of giving you. So let us get going to Peter and Char's house sugar"

He got behind the wheel and then speed dialed someone's number and he must have had it on speaker phone as he sat it in the phone holder attached to his dash.

"Hey fucker, you should have already been here, what took you so fucking long brother?"

"I will explain when I get there. But I have my mate with me. I hope you both have fed recently, she is a human"

"No worries major. I got us both fed yesterday. We took out a nest of dealers. We will see you when you get here major and mate."

"See you soon brother."

"Bye whoever you are"

"Oops, major where are our manners now? You should have introduced her to us major. Then we could have spoken to her"

"Peter, Charlotte, this is my mate. She is my real mate, Isabella Swan. But call her Bella; she doesn't like her full name."

"Hello Bella, I do hope the major is being good to you?"

"He's starting to pick that backup"

"Oh? Do tell"

"When we get there I can tell you everything because I have nothing to hide."

"Alright Bella. See you soon"

"Bye"

The phone is hung up and he holds my hand and brushes his lips against my knuckles. I sigh as I sit back in the seat and close my eyes. Jasper continues to drive us to Peter and Charlottes place.

**At Peter and Char's**

Jasper woke me up and I got out of the car squeezing my thighs together because I so am busting for a piss.

He looked my way and shook his head as two vampires with red eyes came out running at top speed. I held up my hand to stop them and I asked them

"Toilet, now please"

Charlotte took me in at vampire speed. She showed me to the bathroom and I was so fucking relieved. I was almost dancing on the spot until I got my pants down. Once I was done I washed my hands and dried them. I then ran back outside to the car and to my Jasper. He wrapped me in his arms and I pressed back in to him. He held me firmly in his arms as he listened to us meet each other

"Hello, you must be Peter. I am the human mate, Bella. I do hope you are going to kick your brother's ass later"

"Any time it needs doing; believe me I will try for you"

We all made sure our bags are inside and we sat in the main room of the house. They have this one as the entertainment room. I like that; it has everything you could ever need for entertaining. I know I have to tell them why I made the comment I did in the car on the phone and about my earlier request.

"Alright guys; listen up and don't hate the major until you hear his weak assed excuse. Alright you two?"

"Yes ma'am" both of them answered.

"Alright, let us start with how I have had strong feelings for this man. In school, yes, school. This man is a senior and I was the main topic of rumors about my feelings for Jasper. They all thought it was just a crush, I did at first, and then I realized how strong I felt for him. Anyway, he asked me out like a real gentleman and from then on we were an item in town of Forks.

Anyway, soon enough we had moved on to sleeping with each other. Edward caught us once and ran from the room. Daddy, god bless him, trusted Jasper fully. He actually allowed him up to my room without supervision and without the leave the door open rule. Anyway he came in and said he had to talk to me. Word for word this is what was said

"Babe; I'm going to be out of town for about ten days. I asked why and he told me it is for hunting."

I said "I'm coming too."

Jasper told her "No, you are not coming because you could get killed. Plus, it is a family thing."

I said "OK then, but can you please turn me in to a vampire when you get back. Please Jasper."

Jasper said "Yes, but you will have to do something what I tell you to do, alright?"

"Are you ready?"

I answered "Yes."

Jasper said "Fine, but before I turn you these are things you have to do. Once you are turned in to a vampire, 1- You must move in with me. You must marry me is number 2. 3- You have to allow me to get you pregnant, if it is possible. 4- You must listen to me. 5- You have to do as I say. Finally is number 6- You must learn how to fight, defend and kill.

If you do not do those things what I have told you to do, then I will not turn you in to a vampire."

I said "Alright, I will do as you say."

Jasper said "OK then, let us go to your room."

We stayed in their making love and him making me scream his name. Soon enough though I was tired and fell asleep. Jasper is wrapped around me as I did.

The next morning though we got up and got ourselves ready and walked out of my room to find my dad dead. Jasper searched for and found only the scent of the killer. He rang his 'family'. The ones who take his skills and say they are strong because they have them. Like fuck. Anyhow, they wanted us to go over to their house so we did. But let me say, I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for Jasper. He is the only reason I went.

Once their they tried to say I wasn't allowed to be changed until after the Victoria incident is over with. I kicked up because that isn't the deal which was made. I was so pissed I wanted to fucking go home to cool down. But of course they all, including Jasper, thought it best to hold me locked in a room against my will. So I grabbed my phone from my backpack and rang my pack brother who is the alpha.

Sam, the alpha, and some others ran to the Cullen house once they heard what I said. The Cullen's are holding his sister against her will. Biggest fucking mistake ever. They did not once think of the treaty and I was told beforehand by 'his family' that I should shut up and just do as I am told they know what they are doing. Imagine how stupid that made me feel."

I took a couple of gulps of water before I was asked by Char

"Do you want me to use my hidden gift sugar? It can tell your story for you if you want. We can tell it from where you have stopped. It will play like watching a movie in your mind."

I was all for it, "Yes, please Char. My flipping throat is feeling a little tender already"

"Just think of where you were stopped and I can do the rest."

She placed her hands on my hands and suddenly it was playing like she said. They saw all of it and Peter looked pissed off at the events he was watching. Jasper was hurting and in angry.

I looked at Char once she was finished and she nods her head and took Peter out for a run through the trees.

I looked at Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me firmly as he nuzzled in to my neck. I didn't mind, he feels comfort from doing this.

"Bella, I am so fucking sorry darlin'. I really don't blame Peter if he kicked my ass over it. I never looked at it from your view point and because of that, I fucked up royally. Please forgive me sugar. I didn't want to break the deal sugar. I know I love to be the dominant one and I have had to keep that part of me restrained for so many decades it wasn't funny. Alice and Edward always saying it was for the best and what not. I should have done what I thought to do in the first place."

That kicked my curiosity in to gear. "What was that babe?"

"I was going to bring you straight here and do the change and we could live here with my brother and sister. But of course Alice got wind of this decision and suddenly she and Edward were in my face about it all. They claimed according to her visions that the best thing to do is to follow through with what Carlisle tells us to do. We don't have to listen to anyone else because we should know what is best. I believed them, then when they started to lock you in the room.

I decided to let you out and take you to LaPush, but they stopped that from happening too.

Then you took care of that, Alice's visions went black and she couldn't see a thing then. So I knew you had made contact with them or they were coming this way anyway. So we ran to the door and I kicked it in to see you put your phone away. After hearing the whispers of yours on the phone we knew my first thought was right. You had made contact with them. But in all my turmoil they had by then shut and locked the door again. Then Sam busted our asses and you know what happened then. Sam is right sweetheart, I was stupid, because you are my mate and I didn't hold up my end of the deal.

Our love means more than my life with them. I need you like you need air to breath sugar. So please tell me what you feel for me now. I know you are still angry and want my ass kicked."

I sat in his lap and thought about it for some time and it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized the other two were back.

"How long have you been back?"

"We sat out front while he spoke to you. Although I want to kick his ass, he has regret written all over him over his part in this fuckery they caused you. So think first little sis"

"Peter is right sug', make sure ya' think on whatcha want from ya' man before ya' say anything to 'em. Now I got ya' some grub in this ere kitchen so hurry up. Ya' can eat first, and then talk"

"Alright Char."

I went in to the kitchen as Jasper went with Peter to hunt Char just told me. Like I believe that for a second

"And they expect me to believe it is just a hunt do they?"

She smirked as she winked conspiratorially "You know what men are like sugar. All Braun and no fucking brains at all."

"True Char, so fucking true" I ate the food she placed on the table and then we both washed the dishes as she told me how long they are staying here before they go to another of their homes. They are all co-owned with Jasper. It wasn't too long and the guys were back from hunting. Jasper looked a little beat up… I chuckled aloud and Peter smirked

"I may not win against the slippery bastard, but rest assured, I can scrap with the best of them and survive." He hugged me and Char before continuing "I think we need to listen to your response to what he said earlier. What ya' reckon?"

"Yes, now all of us can sit outside while I talk because I want to catch some sun before it vanishes" We all walked outside and they had an outdoor entertaining area. Outdoor sun lounges and everything were out here. I snatched one and not caring what they thought I divested myself of my jeans and top. I lay in a sports bra and boy legs and soaked up the sun. Char done the same as me and we found we had two very horny males blocking our sun.

"Boys, move out of the way of the sun please"

They did, but they moved to our sides and sat on the lawn not moving from our side.

**Two hours later**

Char and I had been talking with the guys about my change. Jasper doesn't want to, but Peter makes sense in that filling up on human blood may well help him because it will completely satisfy his thirst. Then he can do the change without any threat of not being able to stop. Char explained to Jasper he will not hurt me because we are mates. He couldn't if he tried to. I told Jasper I trust him fully, he will never hurt me himself. Because he doesn't have the thirst of the other vampires mucking up his empathic ability.

This is the point where they all looked at me with their mouths open.

"What?

Char spoke first "it isn't bad sug'. We aint ever thought about his power being at risk like what ya' just said. So don't ya' panic baby gal. Let's all go to our rooms and spend time with ya' mate."

"Sure Char, as long as he understands that he is stronger than those Cullen's ever gave him credit for. They have used him Char, I don't like that. He now only just understands this. So my change will happen when he has come to terms with what has happened to him. He doesn't need to know every detail of shit they done. Hell, I don't even want to know how many decades this has been going on. But just knowing they fucked his life up by making him think he was the weakest and all that shit should tell him how deceitful they are.

Without him around they will not be able to handle any type of lust or emotion. It is their own fucking fault too. I will not give him up for anything."

"I know sis, you won't have to do that. Char and I will make sure you are trained and ready for the advanced skills of your mate. Then if they step on our toes, we will kick them in to the fucking stratosphere. Now get to your room with your mate"

He slapped my ass and I yelped out in surprise. Char cracked him one for me and winked at me. I grinned and she hugged me quickly as I ran to mine and Jasper's room. They were already in their own room and music was playing.

I got in the room and he is waiting there for me. He is all freshly showered and reading a book. So I grabbed my stuff and went for a shower. I ended up washing everything and shaving where I had to and then dried off and cleaned up the bathroom. I walked out to the bedroom and put things away and slid in to a satin dark blue teddy with lace on the sides instead of satin. I made sure my hair is as dry as it can be then braided it. I then slid on to the bed where Jasper is.

"Please Jasper, make love to me, please, make me feel like a real woman one more time as a human. I know you love doing it with me."

**JASPER'S POV**

I took her in to my arms and gladly made love to her for the last time as a human. She was screaming my name before god and all his angels. I soon followed her and roared out to the heavens.

She is lying beside me in total bliss, that's when I struck. As I told her

"I love you Bella, see you when you're awake again"

My teeth cut through her skin like a hot knife through butter. I did her neck and her heart as well as doing both ankles and wrists. Then I cleaned her up and slid panties on her and my t-shirt. I then sat and talked to her about how it all started. About her crush she had on me and how I had the hot's for her ass as well. I spoke about how we are staying with Peter and Charlotte for a couple of years. And her emotions, although clouded in pain, were clear still. She was happy about that and about everything I spoke of.

**The second day of Bella's change**

We have seen nothing about her that is typical changing human to vampire behavior. She screams out on occasion, but not a lot. She thrashes about some, but not much. So we wait…

And wait…

And wait…

Finally the last heart beat is sounded and the glorious beauty lying prone on the bed practically floats up to a sitting position and smiles angelically at me.

She stood, taking great care to do it at human speed and strength. After a few turns she soon got it right and I held her hand as I took her out to dine in the wildlife. She still hasn't said a word, but once she is fed I will speak to her.

She has drained three deer and a meat eater. We went back to the house and I got us in to a hot shower and washed her thoroughly. I then got my mate to wash me just as clean.

Once we done the shower we got dressed and ran a brush through her hair and fingers through mine. Then we were downstairs before you could blink. We heard a thunderous knocking on the front door then. So Peter opened it warily. The Cullen coven strode in like they owned this place.

"Peter, who owns this place?"

He knew where I was going with this and let it play out "I do, butterfly, me and my sexy siren, Charlotte Whitlock."

"Did you invite these abductors, these kidnappers inside this beautiful home of your and Char's?"

"Why no, I do not think I did, sweet pea."

"Shall we toss their asses out then?"

"I believe we will. Let's do this"

Just when I thought he would leave well enough alone, Jasper spoke. But I didn't know what to make of his words

"Since I loved a supposed family who seemed able to control my every move due to a mind reader and a precog, I wasn't going to stop them, but I remember some of the fun times we had though. So I am not sure on what I will do. But Bella deserves some payback for what you lot had convinced me was the right thing to do. She wasn't a prisoner of war or of the human judicial system. We should never have restrained her like that."

He was lost for words, all of it finally catching up with him and choking him. I motioned to Peter to take him out to the trees and he did, after I convinced Jasper to leave. Charlotte and I stood pointing to the door and they stood there, not moving a muscle. I walked up to Alice and kicked her out the doorway. Edward followed as he growled out at me.

Charlotte ran at vamp speed with Rosalie in her hands by the hair. Emmett did what Edward did.

We turned around and faced the leader and his mate. Quirked a brow and crossed our arms as we waited for them to leave. Char pointed to the door and just then our mates walked in through the back door.

"Oh good, Jasper your mate and the other harlot are rough handling"

That's as far as he got before Peter ripped his head off and tossed it out to the others. Esme picked up his body and ran out as Edward collected his head. Jasper walked to the front doorway

"Do not come back here or to any Whitlock property or home again. I want nothing more to do with you Cullen's."

I admit it, I was a little shocked at his behavior. Even Char was and nothing much shocks her at all. He chuckled as he explained to me what all happened out in the new clearing. He then apologized for leaving us with them. Then he went on to say he is glad they are gone since they only want what is an advantage to them.

"So is this it then baby, me and you and a Peter named boo, with a sister to kick his ass when she feels the need."

"Yeah sugar, this is our forever, mine and yours. We have our fucking coven and they are our real brother and sister."

"Forever?"

"FOREVER" Was sung by all three of my family and mate.

We kissed to seal the promise.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Please understand that this is my first one shot. Mum said it will do for the first time. And see how it is received before worrying about other stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot though.**

**Thank you and bye**

**Kaitlyn Laice Bradley**


End file.
